


Worse Than Demons

by Kala the Fox (NaughtyFoxWriting)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees?, Bugs & Insects, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Reader Insert, hints at past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyFoxWriting/pseuds/Kala%20the%20Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are running from possibly the most traumatizing foe you've ever encountered, and Dean comes to save you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Than Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by events that happened to my friends and I early in the morning. (Requests would turn out around this size by the way!)

You let out a loud shrill scream as you sprinted down the hall of the bunker.  Your pulse was pounding in your ear as you turned the corner and ducked behind the counter in the kitchen.  That's when you saw it and let out another loud scream and scrambled away in fright.  This had been going on for sometime and the fiend still pursued you as you ran through another hall of the bunker towards the library.  You ducked behind an armchair and peered cautiously over it at the door.  You saw it and let out a small  squeak  as you ducked back behind the chair.  You hunted werewolves, vampires, ghouls, and even demons from the pit and angels from heaven; but this creature was more foul than any thing you've ever encountered.  

That's when you heard heavy footsteps and someone shouting.

"Kala! Kala! What the hell is going on? I heard a hell of a lot of screaming." Dean's voice called from down the hall.

"In here! I'm in the library!" you called out from behind your shelter.  

Dean ran in with his gun out and clearly looking for the fiend that had caused you so much terror.  After hunting with you for a few years he knew it had to be something truly horrifying to get you so worked up.  

"Well? Where is it? What is it?" Dean asked looking around.

"Its over there! On the book shelf!" You said in a quavering voice as you poked your head up from over top of the chair.  

Dean turned and pointed his gun at the bookshelf you indicated to, but looked confused when he didn't see anything.

"It's not a hell hound is it? Wait how would a hell hound get in here?" He asked aloud.

"No its much, much worse." You said cautiously getting up and standing behind him like a scared child.  

"What is it for gods sake Kala?" Dean asked a hint of panic in his voice.

You saw the thing move and screamed as it came at you.  Dean saw what had freaked you out and was immediately torn between wanting to laugh and slapping you senseless.

"A wasp? A ll this racket over a wasp?" he said trying to sound annoyed to cover up how much he wanted to laugh and failing miserably.  

"Yes! They are hell spawn that need to be eradicated." you said clinging to him.

"Jesus  Christ , Kala.  You hunt real hell spawn and your telling me this tiny ass bug scares the ever living shit out of you?"

"Demons are easy to see and kill Dean.  These bastards come for you in the middle in the night to sting you to death." You retorted defensively, jumping to the other side of Dean  when the asshole bug flew too close to you.

"You, are absolutely ridiculous," Dean said with a smile  as he watched you jump and squirm away from it again.

"I'm glad you find this so entertaining!" You cried out angrily as you ran to cower behind the chair again.

"Aw,  but I liked having you so close to me," Dean teased walking over to the chair and looking down at you.

"Would you please just kill it already, " you screamed at him.

When he saw the look of pure  distress and terror Dean's smile fell a little. 

"Alright, alright." Dean picked up a heavy tome off the table and once the wasp landed again on a near by desk he resolutely brought it down and squished the little bastard.  

"Is it gone?" You asked popping up from behind the chair.

"Yeah I got it," he replied looking at you with a slight look of disbelief .

You sighed in relief and sank down onto the chair.

"I don't get it, Kala.  I've seen you stare down the King of Hell without so much  as breaking a sweat, and yet one tiny little wasp gets you so worked up you can barely function.  What's up?"

He lowered himself into the armchair next to you.

"Well I," you searched for the right words.  Despite your closeness with the brothers you never really shared much of your past with them.

Dean saw your reluctance and place a kind hand on your knee, and gave you a warm smile.

"It's alright, I promise I won't judge you." he said softly.

You blushed a little and returned his smile wearily.  

"Its just, when I was little my older brother locked me in a shed and there was a hornets nest in there.  Let's just say I was in the hospital for a week because of all the stings I got.  I was in that shed for two hours Dean, it wasn't pleasant."

"I am so sorry," Dean said with sincerity and gave your knee a tight squeeze.  

You shrugged your shoulders  and tried to play it off as no big deal, but either way you greatly appreciated Dean's kindness.

"No I'm serious Kala.  Even if he was just fooling around that was sick and its clearly traumatized you," he said moving closer to you.

"I'll be fine so long as I get to go  gank  some mother loving monster after this," You said with a smile and a soft giggle.

Dean smiled back and leaned over to pull you into a hug.

"Anything you want sweet heart," he said running his hand through your hair gently.  

You buried your head into his shoulder and smiled as you took in his scent of coffee, leather, and just the faintest hint of motor oil.

He broke the hug  and planted a soft kiss on your forehead.  

"You know you owe me big time, right?" he said teasingly.

"For what?" 

"Did you see that thing It was freaking huge.  I barely got away with my life."

You slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Fine.  What did you have in mind?"

He gave you a sly smile before leaning in and kissing you passionately.  You froze for a moment, but only just a moment, before you returned the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck.  When his lips left yours you let out a soft groan, and Dean smiled.

"Oh don't worry sweet heart, we're just getting started."


End file.
